Kaname and Ayase
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Ayase Yukiya is attending Cross Academy to get a better education. When Dorm President Kaname Kuran meets him, things get heated up when two beauties become one. But Zero Kiryu has a grudge on the fact that one of his enemies is dating the most beautiful and cutest boy in the Day Class. [Kaname/Ayase] Some yaoi. Some violence.
1. Chapter 01

_**Kaname and Ayase**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_Written in 2014_

_A __**Vampire Knight/Okane Ga Nai**__ FanFiction_

_**KanamexAyase**_

_**Chapter 01: The New Student**_

_[Ayase's POV]_

Today was my first day at Cross Academy. Father wanted me to get an excellent education before I go into the work force. I'm currently 16 years old. I'm sharing a dorm room with a guy named Kasumi Kageyama, class representative. He's goofy-looking, wears round-lens glasses, and is very bossy. He's friends with Yuuki Cross (a Cross Academy guardian), Zero Kiryu (another guardian), and Sayori Wakaba.

When I walked into my Day Class classroom, I walked up front and turned towards the students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ayase Yukiya… Please take good care of me," I said, smiling.

I then saw a bunch of guys and girls have nose bleeds and heard them squeal.

Three girls ran up and one of them exclaimed, "You're so cute!"

"Look at his beautiful blue eyes!" another girl exclaimed.

"His skin is so smooth!" the third one exclaimed.

Then, the teacher walked and smiled to me. He had an eye-patch on his right eye and dressed as a hunter.

"My name is Toga Yagari, you may call me Mr. Yagari," the teacher said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

Then, another person came through the door. He wore a different colored outfit from the Day Class Students (Dark Gray): White. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a tall, slender body.

"Aido, you're late!" Mr. Yagari yelled.

"Sorry, but I had to run an errand for Kaname," the person said. He looked at me and smiled. "Well now, aren't you amazingly adorable?"

I began to blush until he said, "Dorm President Kuran would love to meet such a delicious specimen like you…" I then blushed even more.

"Oh, shut up, Aido…" Yuuki said.

"My name is Hanabusa Aido, what's yours?" the person asked, ignoring Yuuki and smiling.

"Ayase Yukiya," I said, smiling.

Later after class was over, I walked down a hall as I thought of what Hanabusa said when I rammed into a tall figure. My books and papers crashed onto the floor with me.

"I'm so sorry-!" I exclaimed when I saw the tall man in front of me. He was slender, beautiful, and amazing. He had a gorgeous smile and knelt down to me. He picked up my stuff and stood up.

"You must be Ayase Yukiya," he said. His voice was so addicting.

I stood up and smiled, saying, "Y-yes. Who are you, mister?"

"Dorm President Kaname Kuran… You can call me Kaname," he said.

I gasped and blushed.

I then felt his firm/gentle hand caress my neck.

"Hanabusa was correct… You are very delicious-looking…" Kaname said when I heard a gun sneak up.

I then saw Zero Kiryu point his gun at Kaname. I then got in the path of the gun to protect Kaname.

"Don't shoot him!" I yelled.

"Get out of the way, Yukiya…" Zero said.

Seiren (Kaname's bodyguard) suddenly pinned Zero to the wall.

"Please stop!" a man exclaimed, running up to us. His name was Headmaster Kaien Cross. "Please, Seiren!"

Seiren let go of Zero and threw the gun to him.

"What happened?! I want a good explanation right now!" Headmaster Cross said.

Zero got up and said, "Kaname began to touch Yukiya and said that he was 'very delicious-looking'. So I pointed the Bloody Rose at him. Yukiya stood in the way of the gun and Seiren pinned me to the wall."

"I'm very certain when Kaname said 'very delicious-looking', he meant 'beautiful'! I mean, I heard students saying how beautiful and cute he is!" Headmaster Cross said.

"Headmaster, it's also against the rules of the academy for a Night Class student, especially _Kaname_, to touch a Day Class student. Am I not correct?" Zero said, glaring at Kaname fiercely.

"Well, that is true, but…I'll let this one slide. IF Kaname chooses to have Ayase as a friend or lover, then it's alright for him to touch Ayase," Headmaster Cross said, smiling.

I smiled and said to Headmaster Cross, "Thank you, Headmaster!"

"You're very welcome, Ayase," he said, smiling.

I smiled and turned to Kaname (who was smiling as well). I said to him, "I'll see you later, Kaname."

"Good bye, Ayase," he said, smiling as he gave me my stuff.

I turned and went to my dorm room. When I got there, Kasumi was already doing his homework.

"Ayase, you're late!" he exclaimed.

"I was actually doing something with someone," I said.

"Okay, fine, just do your homework," he said, pushing his glasses up.

I smiled and did so.


	2. Chapter 02

_[Continuing on __**Kaname and Ayase**__]_

_**Chapter 02: The Blood of a Prince**_

_[Zero's POV]_

I can't believe he would pick Kaname out of all the students of Cross Academy! He's so adorable and beautiful and I can't stand the fact that Kaname has him in his clutches! I can just imagine what kind of monstrous torturous things he would do to Ayase. And now Ayase thinks of as a bully.

…And also…every moment I see him or hear about him, my thirst for his blood increases and I would have to control myself. The worst time when I see him is when I have math with him. It's like I haven't had real blood in ages.

I grabbed a couple of blood tablets and forced them down my throat. But I then puked them up… Gosh, I can't stand this anymore! I need real blood!

I dashed out of my dorm room and ran towards Ayase's room. When I reached the dorm, I slowly opened the door and saw him sleeping soundly. My thirst cried for mercy. So I sprang to him and began to suck every last drop until I was satisfied. I kept on drinking and drinking. Nothing stopped me. I can feel the life in him fade away.

I pried my lips from his neck and looked at him. He looks dead, but he's not. He still has enough blood to be alive. So, I picked him up into my arms and carried him to my room.

By morning, all he can do was open his eyes. He was so weak and pale.

"…This is what you get for picking Kaname Kuran…" I said. I leaned down and bit him again.

But before I began to drink his blood, I heard the sound of my door ram open. I turned and saw Kaname. I can feel that his heart was pounding with anger. He saw that I had Ayase's blood on me and Ayase was as weak as a delicate kitten.

He pinned me to the wall as I drew my gun.

"Don't EVER touch him again! If you do, I swear I WILL KILL YOU!" Kaname yelled.

I then saw Hanabusa walk in and pick Ayase out of the bed. Ayase looked as limp as a dead person.

"Lord Kaname, please, let's go," Hanabusa said.

Kaname let go of me and turned to storm out of here.

_[Ayase's POV]_

I feel so drained…like someone or something drained the life out of me. I'm too weak to even open my eyes. It feels like I'm in a warm room in a warm and comfortable bed (a bed better than my own)… I can feel Kaname's warm hand cover mine.

"…Kaname…" I whispered.

_"Lord Kaname, should we turn him into a vampire?" _I heard Hanabusa say.

_"…I guess we should…" _Kaname said.

I opened my eyes and saw Kaname sitting beside me on my bed (or his bed apparently). He looked worried. "Kaname...?" I choked out.

He leaned down to me and caressed his soft palm on my cheek.

"Are you okay, Ayase?" he asked.

My eyes widened as the memory of Zero sucking the life out of me rushed back to me. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, Zero isn't here," Kaname said.

I smiled and gleamed to Kaname. I felt his soft hand touch my head. He's so gentle to me. I love him so much.

I then heard someone walk in through the door. I peaked over Kaname and saw Zero. He looked angry and held held his gun in his hand.

Hanabusa immediately pinned him to the wall. The gun hit the ground.

"What exactly do you intend to do with Ayase, Zero?" Hanabusa asked Zero with a sneer.

Zero's eyes were fixed on the gun on the ground. My body began to shake as Zero looked at the gun. His eyes then looked at Kaname, who shielded me from Zero.

"…I came here to kill Kaname…" Zero said.

I gasped and reached for Kaname. "Kaname!" I squealed. He embraced me and I wept in his arms.

"…I'll never let you touch him even if I die…Zero," Kaname scolded him.

Hanabusa dragged Zero out of the room and thrust him out. He locked the door and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord," Hanabusa said.

"No need to apologize, Hanabusa… He's the one who should apologize," Kaname said. He turned to me and smiled. He leaned over and kissed me. "Don't worry, Ayase, I will protect you."

I looked at Hanabusa and smiled at him. "Thank you, Hanabusa," I said to him.

"You are very welcome, Ayase," he said, smiling and bowing.

Kaname smiled and motioned Hanabusa to leave us in privacy.

"Where were you for the past four days, Ayase?!" Kasumi asked me, straightening his glasses as he was furious. We were on our way to our classes after I met up with him.

"I was with Dorm President Kuran. I was sleep-walking and he found me outside with a couple of scrapes. He said I shouldn't go to class being sleep-deprived," I said.

"What?! That's no excuse for being absent for four days! You have a mountain-high of homework!"

"Sorry," I said, narrowing my eyes.

When I got to Mr. Yagari's classroom, I saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki in the room. Only, they were in the back of the classroom. I guess they were keeping an eye on Zero...

Speaking of Zero, he was very far away from my seat. When I first got here, he was close to me.

_**That's the end of this chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting! I was so occupied on getting the Attack on Titan manga from that I almost forgot!**_


	3. Chapter 03

_[Continuing on __**Kaname and Ayase**__]_

_**Chapter 03: A Pureblood's Taste**_

_[Zero's POV]_

I began to have a crave for Ayase's blood. His blood tastes way better than Yuki's. I can almost taste his blood in my mouth. And every time I think about his blood, the thirst gets stronger. I have a plan to take out both Hanabusa and Akatsuki after class, and take Ayase away to devour him.

But Kaname can sense when his dearest lover is in danger.

...When class was over, I followed Ayase, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki to the gate of the Moon Dormatory, knocked out Hanabusa and Akatsuki unconcsious, and grabbed Ayase. I started to drink his addicting blood when I felt a lightning-like slap on the back of my neck. I pried my fangs from Ayase's neck and turned around to see Kaname with a death-like look in his eyes. His eyes turned red and I felt my shoulder burst. Kaname picked up Ayase, and (out of nowhere) Seiren and Ruka took Hanabusa and Akatsuki.

_[Ayase's POV]_

I can feel the warm softness of Kaname's bed sheets, pillow, and blanket I was buried in. It felt like heaven when I lay in it. His scent is everywhere. I finally opened my eyes and saw Kaname with a smile. He looked like he was worried, but he had a smile to mask it.

"Ka-Kaname?" I asked, sitting up. I suddenly had the thirst for blood. I don't know why.

"Are you alright?" he asked, caressing my cheek.

I nodded.

He smiled and said, "I turned you into a vampire, Ayase." My eyes widened and I gasped.

"…Am I really?" I asked.

"…Yes, you are," he said.

I opened my mouth and felt a pair of fangs with my finger. Did Kaname really turn me into a vampire?

Kaname took a glass of blood and gave it to me. I hesitated for a little bit, but I began to drink it. It was delicious and soothing. When I was done, Kaname wiped my mouth with a napkin and smiled. "Does it taste good?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

He kissed my cheek and hugged me. He parted a little and looked at me with a smile. "…I'm so sorry for what happened."

"…It's okay, Kaname."

"...You are so beautiful, Ayase... I want to become one with you," he said. As my eyes widened, he leaned in and kissed me again. I always thought from the moment I saw him that he was better looking than me. And everyone says that I'm the cutest boy in the whole Day Class. Some of the Day Class students think I should be in the Night Class from how beautiful I am, but I told them that I'm not as beautiful or elite as the Night Class students.

I felt his hand reach up my shirt and the warm feeling of his hand burned me up.

"Kaname..." I breathed. He leaned down to my neck and licked it. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Then, he bit me...wait, more like a nibble. I can tell that he just wanted to taste my skin instead of biting into me and sucking some blood out.

I then heard Kaname say, "...Marry me, Ayase... I have people surrounding me every day, a lot of girls love me, and I have pawns serving me...but the happiest thing that would be even greater...is you, Ayase..."

Somehow, I know what he's talking about. Some celebrities go for underclassmen rather than other celebrities or rich people, mostly because the underclassmen are understandable.

"...I love you, Ayase..." he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes, saying, "I love you too, Kaname."

_** That's the end of this chapter! **_

_** Sorry it took me so long to write it and post it! I just got into four new animes and I was organizing to order Black Butler, Shiki, Deadman Wonderland, Mondaiji, Evangelion 3.33, Free!, Infinite Stratos, and Future Diaries!**_


	4. Chapter 04

_[Continuing on __**Kaname and Ayase**__]_

_**Chapter 04: The Beginning of One Two Souls in One**_

_[Ayase's POV]_

I looked into Kaname's body mirror at my white tux and shoes that he picked out for me. Ruka Souen groomed and styled my hair to make it cute. Senri lent me his white silky gloves and Akatsuki bought me a white earing to go on my right ear after he pierced it.

As I looked in the mirror, Sieren guarded me as Kaname did his own things. I turned to her and asked, "Sieren, do you enjoy serving Kaname?"

"I do, he was the one who saved me in the past. I owe my life to Lord Kaname and now I will serve both you and Lord Kaname," Sieren said. She always looked like she was about to defend Kaname if he was in trouble.

"That's good," I said, smiling.

Headmaster Cross then walked in with a smile and said to me, holding out a hand, "It's time, Ayase."

When I walked with Headmaster Cross to the wedding area, I saw Zero standing with his arms crossed and glaring at me. He looked angry and I think he wants to kill Kaname. He definitely looked like it.

When two adult vampires opened the door, I saw the huge, beautiful wedding room with a large diamond chandelier, white roses decorated on the rows of seats, candles replacing artificial lights, red rose pedals scattered on the white aisle path for the bride, and the most beautiful ornament was standing at the end of the path…Kaname.

Headmaster Cross walked with me to Kaname as I held on to his arm. When I reached to Kaname, he put my hand in his and we faced the priest.

When the reception came, Kaname and I cut the cake together and we shared a piece of cake. We danced to a beautiful slow song and drank blood together.

Later that night, we went to a fancy hotel room and immediately took off our clothes to make love. I can feel the great love that is built up in Kaname. He yearns for me and just wants to take me. When we were in the middle of having sex, I can feel his excitement rise.

I felt his hand reach down to my thigh and stroke it. He feels so good when he touches me that I want him to touch me forever. I moaned in his mouth as we kissed and he liked it.

I parted from him and said, "Kaname, I'm gonna..."

"It's okay. You can release," he interrupted, smiling.

"...Kaname...I saw Zero at the wedding," I said, panting.

"...I know... Don't worry about him anymore. He's in the past," he said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. "…I love you, Kaname," I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to him.

"…I love you too, Ayase," he said.


End file.
